sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:New Republic Fleet Intelligence
This may not be a legitimate organization in the NR. The last thing the NR needs right now is more underrepresented sub-organizations that will confuse and muddle the playerbase. We have had countless discussions about this on MUSH channels. I'm asking that this article be STOPPED until the NR Faction Heads can accomplish what needs to be accomplished, and instead, just let it be 'NRI', not 'NRFI' and 'NRGI' and 'NRSI'. There's no need to further complicate a system that already makes no sense to half the faction. Be patient and let the Faction Leaders sort out the mess. -- SW1 Kyle 14:57, 22 February 2007 (UTC) This already exits, ship's ILOs are part of NRFI, just wanted to flesh out things for them so that they know exactly what they're doing/what they're part of. As for the faction heads, I'm doing this with Marius' permission to make a draft for him. -- attributed to '''Rasi' *We'd like to know who you are when creating new articles from scratch and verifying their validity in Talk pages or discussions. Please sign in. -- Hawke / Rtufo 22:39, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Anyone mind if I remove the disputed flag, I believe this has been all sorted out/approved. - Rasi. Yeah, go for it man. -- SW1 Kyle 22:46, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks. :) --Raybatsford 00:59, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ''Recent Events I think this section needs to be revisited. In my opinion, it fails to maintain an encyclopedic tone. What happens in a year? These events won't be recent anymore. Reference information shouldn't have an expiration date. -- Xerxes 16:12, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Perhaps divide it into subsections, and for the time being have it be under (13 ABY - ). How does that sound? -- attributed to Raybatsford, not signed in You/we don't have to be so detailed and specific on articles like this. Articles about agencies or organizations can simply include: A) an explanation of what the agency/group does, B) what structure it has, and C) some footnotes regarding what its done / contributed. Those footnotes can simply be — In 15 ABY, NRFI was tasked to develop and control the battle plan for Operation Womprat Hunt. — and leave it at that. A reader can go further into the actual Operation to find out how it all went down. If you (the writer) want to mention specific officers or objects, you could include — Of particular note, Captain Bobo and Officer Googoo of the agency conducted most of their work from the corvette Snoopy. — and, again, a statement like that would suffice. Subjective, exhaustive statements aren't particularly needed or required, and don't fit well in an encyclopedia like this. I know we toe a fine line, and we have some grey areas, but there really isn't a need for most of the "Recent Events" sections on most articles. -- Hawke / Rtufo 15:55, 25 February 2007 (UTC) * I agree entirely on keeping the tone encyclopedic - but I have to disagree on there not being a need for the "Recent Events" sections many articles have. Oftentimes people will be pointed to relevant articles here when they're (say) talking with New Republic players about where they should have their character pursue work, or are just curious about a given organization on the game. Having a Recent Events section on pages that represent organizations like this show us what they have done recently (and HOW recently, if the time period is referenced), and let us see the sort of activity we could expect to be a part of upon choosing to work or otherwise interact with them. Not a REQUIREMENT by far, mind, but I would argue that a purpose is definitely something that is there. Provided they stay updated so that events that are no longer "recent" are no longer billed as such, I don't think it's a biggie. -- Del ** I would personally disagree. The wiki isn't for recruitment or finding roleplay groups, it's for reference. By all means, keep the information updated, but don't do it in such a way that you know you'll have to change in the near future. However, I do think that you have enough of a point that this might make for a good policy discussion in a Forum post. -- Xerxes 22:45, 25 February 2007 (UTC) ***That's why I put it in in the first place. The helpfiles aren't really any place for describing what happened of late, and what the org, or as in this case suborg, the player belongs to did. Basically use the wiki as a tool to help players along and whatnot. And it's those sort of details that make for good org-related rp. Perhaps we can keep the recent events section while at the same time making it more encyclopedic in nature?--Raybatsford 09:29, 26 February 2007 (UTC)